Precious Memories
by ShadowSpirit3855
Summary: Italy suddenly made a deal with a mysterious person to have all the pasta he wants and in exchange something important to him. He agreed immediately because he thinks pasta's the most important thing but after a night Italy realized that Germany don't seem to remember him, nor does the other countries...
1. Chapter 1

**Deal**

A cold gust of wind blew through the empty streets of Italy, a young man with pretty reddish orange hair was sitting in his living room, eating pasta. He wore a indigo colored uniform, and a blue tie to go with it. There was a curl on the left side of his hair and most girls just find it adorable. Suddenly, rain crashed down to the land and the windows started being splatted with big blobs of water, Feliciano jumped from his chair as thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"Ah...zes is scary...", he squeaked as he stuffed a mouthful of pasta into his mouth to comfort himself.

"Eh, don't worry Italy, Germany will be back tomorrow!", he said cheerfully to himself, his italian accent was strong but his english was understandable, he then finished off his pasta and walked slowly into the kitchen and dumped his plate into the sink, he yawned and ambled upstairs to bed. The only thing you could describe about this Italian is that he can't do anything right, but even though he's useless and never folds his laundries, he can still cook and draw with mad artistic skills. Feliciano curled his one hair that would not stay down with his finger as he pulled the covers over him and fell asleep.

It hasn't been over three hours yet and another thundery thunder roared, Italy squeaked again as he woke up. He can't sleep with all the bad weather these days, but the creepier thing was that it seemed that the lights were on in the living room, he could see a dim light under the little gap beneath the door. He thought he had already double checked that he turned it off before he went to bed. Clumsily, he got out of bed and peeked through his bedroom door, indeed. The lights were on in the living room but it was dim and blue, a chill zoomed down Feliciano's spine as he gulped and slowly walked downstairs. The lights were on, but it wasn't the light bulb. A small blue flame flew around the room like a fairy as it searched threw the owner of the house, when it slowly realized that he was at the corner of the room, it flew straight towards Feliciano and stopped in front of the him.

"Ah...Ciao?", he said quietly, the fire made a chuckling noise and with a puff of blue smoke, a piece of paper and a blue feathered pen appeared,

"Huh? Whats this?", he asked,

"Contract...", the flame said in a cold voice, it had a mixture of Italian and German accent,

"Whats it about?."

"...good things..."

"Eh? Really?! Do you get lots of pasta and pizzas?."

"Yes, anything you want, and in exchange, something important", the blue flame grew bigger,

"What could be more important then pasta?! Si! I'll sign ze contract!", Feliciano smiled as he wrote down his name, the blue flame seem to get bigger by the minute as it said thank you and disappeared into the darkness.

"Ve~ what could be more important than pasta?!", he grinned to himself as he skipped to bed.

Morning came more quickly then what Feliciano had thought it would. He yawned and got up. Today was exciting for him, Ludwig was finally going to come and take him to a place where he's never been before: Russia. The two nations were going to talk about a new weapon they have been discussing for two weeks now and Ludwig promised to take Feliciano with him. Feliciano smiled to himself as he got dressed and zoomed downstairs, his eyes went wide as plates of pasta filled the living room floor, couch and tables.

"Mama Mia! This is so wonderful!", he yelped with joy as he grabbed a fork from the kitchen and started devouring huge plates of pasta. The afternoon came more quickly then he thought too, after finishing of half of the pasta in the living room, Feliciano decided to just watch TV and wait for Ludwig to come back. He first ate all of the pasta that was on the couch and then plopped down and pressed the remote which was located on the edge of the couch. The TV screen flashed and suddenly, tiny cartoons appeared. Another thing about this Italian is he's like a pet, so pretty much most things can entertain him. But after three hours of watching small cartoon things, he is getting pretty bored,

"Zes is getting boring...Germany promised he would come in the morning...", He sighed as he turned off the TV and turned to his right to grab another plate of pasta.

"Maybe I could call him!", Feliciano bounced up and down as he skipped to the telephone and pressed a few buttons on the little electronic device. He waited as the phone beeped every three seconds and finally it reached the other end,

"Hallo?", a voice appeared threw to the other end,

"Hey hey! Germany! Its me Italy!", Feliciano jumped up and down,

"I'm sorry vhat?", the voice asked, the German accent was strong and powerful,

"You promised you'll take me to Russia with you! And you'll come and get me today!."

"I'm sorry, I think you might have ze wrong number..."

"What?! Oh, sorry, I'll try dialing again", he sighed as the call finished, again, he pressed the numbers and the beep started all over again,

"Hallo?", the voice appeared again,

"Eh...Germany? Is zat you?", he asked, just to make sure it was the right person,

"Its me Germany, who is zis?."

"I-Italy", Feliciano muttered loudly,

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know any Italians...", the voice mumbled,

"Huh?! You got to be kidding! Don't you remember our promise?!."

"Vhat promise? I think you've got ze wrong person..."

"G-Germany...", the line broke after Feliciano pushed the red phone button, he sighed and felt like crying. But thats not stopping him, if Ludwig is not going to go to him, he will go to Ludwig. Feliciano has been to Germany a few times when Ludwig took him with him. But the fact that all Germans are scary to him makes it harder for him to step out of his house rather then going to Germany and being all brave and tough. He tightened his fist and grabbed his white flag as he headed for the door, this is going to be the bravest thing he's going to do in history and thats leave his house and go to Germany by himself. He stomped outside, forgetting to lock the door, he moved on and called a taxi.

"T-To ze airport please", he said quietly in Italian,

"No problem", the man answered back as they headed towards the airport.

Moments later, Feliciano found himself inside the huge building. His boss always sends him some tickets to go to places just in case if he needed to go do business, but since he never goes on trips because he's scared, he would usually not need them but this time he needed them. His hand willingly grabbed the latest tickets his boss has sent him and skimmed through them quickly,

"Eh, China no, Japan no, America no, England no, France no, Germany si!", he quickly stuffed the rest of the tickets back into his pocket and headed to the check-out area.

The line was massive and by the time Feliciano was on the plane, it had already taken him two hours to just get on board.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle up your seatbelt", the little TV screen located on the back of each one's seat played altogether, Feliciano buckled up his seatbelt and then started swing his legs like a child.

"Excuse me, sir, would you mind not shake that much?", A woman next to him tapped him on the shoulder,

"Veh~ Ciao pretty lady", He winked, his curl bounced as the lady blushed and turned back to her seat, Feliciano chuckled as he yawned and went to sleep.

One more thing about this Italian, he can sleep through anything as long as it doesn't disturb him. But this time, he felt like falling. The ground disappeared and the world collapsed, he was now in a black room. With no light, just pitched black darkness. Suddenly, a small blue flame appeared,

"Ciao!", He smiled, "The pasta was great!".

"I'm glad you like it", the flame said,

"Gracies very much! So, what was the important thing?."

"Eh, thats the whole point of me coming here, this is the important thing", the blue flame grew bigger and eventually took over the atmosphere, Feliciano looked around and found himself in a field filled with sunflowers. All his friends were waving at him and he waved back, but after the blue flame made a chuckling noise they stopped. Instead, they began to walk away into different directions. Each glaring at each other with hatred and horror.

"Huh? Hey! Whats ze matter everybody?", Feliciano squeaked, they all turned to look at him in disgust as they walked away,

"G-Germany!", Feliciano ran and caught up with Ludwig, he tapped him on the shoulder and with quick German instincts, he turned around and pointed a gun towards the Italian,

"Go aveh, I don't know vho ze hell are you so stay back!", he snapped,

"Eek! Please don't shoot me! I'll tell you anything! Just don't kill me!", Feliciano squealed as he woke up from the nightmare. Deep breaths he took, but that didn't stop him from thinking back how Ludwig was going to shoot him.

"...Its just a nightmare...", he muttered as he looked around and saw how everyone was sleeping peacefully like angels,

"I'll just go back to sleep and everything will be ok...", he mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"I said go aveh!", Ludwig's voice was loud and clear, Feliciano backed away, his face was filled with fear,

"J-Japan!", he turned and ran.

TO BE CONTINUED...IF YOU WRITE A REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano ran around the paddock of sunflowers as he searched for an ally. He pushed his way through the brown and yellow flowers and finally saw a shadow, a man wearing a white japanese war uniform was walking away.

"J-Japan!", Feliciano yelled as he tried to grab his sleeve, the young man in white turned and and grabbed out his samurai sword and pointed the sharp end at Feliciano.

"Who are you? Your coming to crose to my personarl space!", he hissed,

"Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!", Feliciano yelped as he turned to run to another country. There were many shadows, all walking towards different directions that he just didn't know which one to go to, he had no choice but to blindly pick one and run towards it, a man with a pony tail turned around and jumped away as he saw the useless Italian,

"Who are you aru? Back away!", he said as he turned to a fighting position, his bright red colored chinese clothes had golden patterns that looked like pretty dragons dancing on the red cloth,

"I'm sorry!", Feliciano squeaked and gave up on running to other countries,

"Wake up, wake up!", a yellow bird flew towards him,

"Huh? Isn't zes Prussia's bird?", Feliciano tilted his head,

"Wake up! Wake up!", he suddenly blinked and Feliciano was back on the plane again except the fact that everyone was already gone. A lady wearing italian blue clothes was nudging him,

"Wake up, sir, everybody's gone, our next flight is in one hour, please go", she nudged him,

"Huh? Oh, sorry...", Feliciano clumsily dragged him out of the plane and soon he was out of the airport.

"Ve...what am I suppose to do in Germany if Germany doesn't know who I am?", he mumbled as he plopped himself onto a corner of a building, it was night time when he finally found a place to sleep, a small corner next to a building. The streets were silent and the trees were noisy when the wind swept pass through them without permission. Feliciano curled up into a ball and trembled each time the wind hit him. He curled up harder until he couldn't curl any rounder, he was cold and hungry but had no where to go since he didn't have any money. The night was as dead as the trees in winter when suddenly, foot steps invaded the quietness.

"Ah, Germany! Hope your journey to Russia von't be such a burden! Good luck!", a voice called out,

"Yes, thank you for your concern", another voice that was familiar to Feliciano blurted, he waited till it was silent again and only the noise of one person's foot steps remained, he didn't dare look up since he was so scared of Germans that he didn't know what else to do but hide.

"Eh, Are you ok?", the familiar voice asked, Feliciano nearly jumped when he heard the voice and nodded quickly without looking up,

"Are you sure? Its very late right now, do you have a home?", he asked, Feliciano shook his head and tried to curl up more,

"Zen vhy don't you come to my house? And ze next day you can go back to vherever you came from ok?", the voice said shyly, Feliciano looked up. Ludwig was next to him and looked really concerned for him. He stood up and his face lightened but before saying 'I've been looking for you everywhere!' he remembered that Ludwig doesn't remember him anymore so he decided to just say:

"Thank you Mr. Germany."

"Hey, how did you know my name?", Ludwig asked,

"Eek! W-Well, um, I heard you and that man talking...", Feliciano squeaked,

"Oh, I see...so vhat is your name?", Ludwig asked as they walked towards his home,

"I'm Italy!", Feliciano smiled,

"Italy eh?."

"Si!."

"Ok, Italy, your just gonna stay at my place for VON night you got zat?", Ludwig said,

"Si Germany", Italy bounced around, Ludwig looked at Feliciano like he was walking with some mad man as they entered his house.

Feliciano looked around the house like a thief except for asking Ludwig every five minutes what he was holding,

"Germany, whats this?", He pointed at a little vase,

"Zat, is somezing my friend gave me, now put it down before you brake it", Ludwig yelled while he pulled some sheets out of the top shelf wardrobe and placed them gently and tidily on a couch.

"Zhere, you sleep here tonight, and tomorrow you go, ok?", Ludwig patted the couch and headed back into his room as he slammed the door shut.

"Pe~", Italy jumped onto the bed and pulled the sheet over him.

A few hours later, a BANG sound came from nowhere, Feliciano bolted up and squeaked,

"W-What was that?!", he whispered to himself, "It sounded like a bullet...I wonder if Germany heard that or not...".

He jumped off the couch and shuffled slowly into Ludwig's bedroom, he slipped into his bed curled up,

"Ve~ So warm...", he muttered as he fell asleep.

Feliciano knew it was morning when Ludwig screamed,

"GAH YOU VEIRDO, VHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?", He yelled as he jumped out of the covers,

"Well, you fell asleep and I was cold so I wanted to sleep with you and so I crawled into your bed!", Feliciano rubbed his eyes and smiled, Ludwig backed away till he reached the door and gulped,

"S-Stand right there and don't move", he commanded as he grabbed the gun next to him and pointed at Feliciano,

"AH! Please don't shoot me! I'll do anything, just don't kill me and I'll even make you pasta, I'll obey you for the rest of my life but just don't hurt me!", Feliciano screamed, Ludwig waited for a few seconds and lowered his gun,

"This is so awkvard...", he sighed as he threw the gun on the bed and went out of the room, Feliciano followed and bounced around like a little kid,

"Stop zat! Vhen you see me, you salute and say Guten Morgen, understood?", Ludwig said in a serious tone,

"Uh yes sir! Buongiorno!", he saluted,

"Hm, vell, I guess you can't help but say it in Italian, I'll let you of the hook zis time but next time I expect you to say it in German ok?", Ludwig said as he slipped on his coat and jumped into his military pants,

"G-Germany?."

"Ja?."

"I was wondering, can you show me around your country?", he asked with puppy dog eyes,

"Vhy? I'm busy today."

"B-But..."

"Sorry Italy, but isn't it time for you to leave my house? I don't vant to be rude and rush you or anything, but I said your only going to stay for von night", Ludwig said as he folded up the blanket on the couch,

"Oh...", Feliciano mumbled as he exited Ludwig's house.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano ambled across the noisy streets of Germany and sighed. His curl bouncing up and down as he walked down a small hill he has never came across before.

"Eh? I don't remember zis…", he mumbled as he came up to a forest.

His mind and heart has already sunk when Ludwig told him he doesn't remember him anymore. He didn't have any money and he was hungry. His footsteps made loud noises as he pushed his way threw the dead leaves, leaving a trail of footprints. His throat was dry and he felt like crying, yelling for help. But no. He was alone this time and no one is here to help him. Half an hour later and he still didn't know what to do, his search seemed to go on forever until he came up to a small German Artefacts shop. His eyes lit up when he saw the little house made from wood and straw. A small stand written in German was beside the entrance door. Feliciano jogged up to the shop and entered without knocking,

"Ve~ Is anyone home?", he said as he marched inside, looking at all the items on the shelves and tables. A small tiny man came out from behind the desk and eyed the Italian carefully, his long beard went down to his knees as he walked; the beard swayed sideways like as if it was dancing. His old brown clothes looked like it hasn't been washed for years and his tiny eyes made him look like a doll,

"Hm, Vhat can I do for you?", he asked,

"Oh, I'm just looking around", Feliciano smiled,

"Ugh, if you don't buy, then you're not velcome here", he snapped,

"Eek! Okay, I've got a question", He scratched his head,

"Question? Alright, go on", the man rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette,

"What do you do when someone doesn't remember you?", Feliciano asked,

"Eh? Vhat kinda question is that?", he closed one eye as he lighted his cigarette and then bit one end,

"My friend doesn't remember me anymore…", he scratched the back of his head and glanced away,

"Heh, if he doesn't remember you then take him somevhere vhere the both of you had good memories", he chuckled,

"Oh thank you sir!", Feliciano tackle hugged the man,

"Oof! Ugh, little boy, vhat are you doing?", the man yelled,

"You look sad so you need a hug!", Feliciano smiled childishly, the man almost smiled when he heard that,

"Alright boy, I've got something to give you", the man said as he quickly moved out of the Italian's grasp and shuffled behind his desk, Feliciano tilted his head as the man came back out with a small package,

"What is zis?", the clueless Italian asked,

"A strange man came by zis morning telling me to give zis to a certain man with a curl and a very...interesting personality", the man puffed out smoke and handed the small package over to Feliciano, "And so I thought you might be the one".

Feliciano looked at the packaging closely and bowed,

"Grazie!", he smiled and was about to open it until the man grabbed his arm,

"No boy, open it only when you are in trouble", the man warned, Feliciano nodded slowly and shoved it inside his pocket and left with a bow and a, "Grazie, sir".

* * *

Ludwig tried to concentrate on his work as he stared at the clock, a few hours until his departure for Russia. He kept thinking of the strange Italian and his face when he left the house, _did I say something wrong?_

"Sir?", a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts,

"Yes, come in", Ludwig muttered loudly,

"Uh, there's this person that wants to see you", a man opened the door,

"Let him in", Ludwig sighed, _I wonder who it is…_

"GEEERRRMMMAAANNNYYY", was the next thing he heard.

The reddish brown haired Italian rushed into the room and tackle hugged Ludwig,

"V-Vhat are you doing?!", Ludwig blushed,

"Ve~ Lets go somewhere!", he smiled,

"I told you I'm busy", he yelled as he tried to escape from the Italian's grasp,

"Come on! Just one place?", Feliciano pleaded,

"Fine, one place", Ludwig sighed, Feliciano jumped in happiness and dragged Ludwig out of the building and onto the streets. Feliciano tried to think of places he and Ludwig went together in the past in Germany. He remembered once they went to see the lake, Chiemsee. Feliciano remembered he accidently pushed Ludwig into the lake and they had a water fight. Then they found a small black cat and he chased it around until it climbed up onto a tree and hissed at him. He could remember Ludwig telling him to stop but he didn't listen until finally they ended up in back the lake again.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano as he skipped down the road,

"Hey, Germany, we're nearly there", Feliciano smiled,

"Is zis the vay to Chiemsee?", Ludwig asked with a straight face,

"Because that's where we are going!", Feliciano winked,

"Vhy are ve going zhere?."

"Because…", the Italian frowned and started walking, Ludwig saw the sadness in Feliciano's face and decided not to push it. For some reason he looked familiar, like they were best friends before. But he just couldn't remember it.

The two of them soon walked up to a beautiful lake and Feliciano began to jump up and down again,

"Ve~ Look Germany, pretty place huh?", he smiled innocently,

"Uh…yes?", Ludwig looked around and suddenly, a memory struck into him like a lightning bolt. He remembered having fun and getting involved in a water fight, and a certain Italian pushed him into the river.

"Oh! The water looks so fresh!", Feliciano dipped his hands into the water forming a cup and then splashed it playfully onto Ludwig's face,

"H-Hey!", Ludwig glared as another memory struck inside him, it was when he first met the Italian, and a tomato box was flying in his mind.

"Lets have a water fight!", Feliciano said but accidently knocked himself into the lake,

"I-Italy!", Ludwig yelled,

"I-I'm fine…", a voice replied as more water soaked Ludwig,

"Ugh, you got my uniform vet you, bastard", Ludwig muttered and Feliciano just laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
